dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cursed Dragon
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} ''"Dragon whose origin is unknown. Skin had rotten and bones have shown, heart was replaced by a crystal, fire was replaced by a breath, a dragon whose only defeat is death." -Anonymous'' Description Cursed Dragons come from origins unknown and bear a striking visual similarity to the Ur-Dragon, however there are a few notable differences. Cursed Dragons are smaller and less brutal than the Ur-Dragon. They do not have multiple hearts and only has a single purple crystal in its chest. Cursed Dragons are undead dragonkin, brought back to life by foul magick. Instead of breathing fire, they breath a vile and foul gas, which rots any time sensitive items in the Arisen's inventory. The Cursed Dragon uses a combination of Ur-Dragon-like abilities and has 11 bars of health like most other boss monsters found on Bitterblack Isle. Information and Stats General Info Damage Taken *It is weak to Holy and Fire magick-based abilities. *A sorcerer/mage can use Holy Affinity in conjunction with Focused Bolt to deal tremendous damage from afar. Using a Demon's Periapt (stacks up to four times) can potentially more than double the damage dealt, making quick work of a once threatening opponent. The bolts are also highly likely to stun lock Cursed Dragons. Attacks Locations *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet (First Floor) *Midnight Helix *Duskmoon Tower (Post-Daimon can be summoned over and over again with Rancid Bait Meat) *Tower of Treasons Repaid (Post-Daimon convenient spot to summon using Rancid Bait Meat) *Forsaken Cathedral (Weakened form always spawns with the Dark Bishop boss). *Sparyard of Scant Mercy (Pre-Daimon after defeating the Living Armor, Post-Daimon after defeating the Diredragons) *The Fallen City (The one that spawns here can cast spells). Rewards *Cursed Dragon Horn *Cursed Dragon Scale *Netherstone (looks like a Wyrm's Tear but is only used for upgrading equipment and has no passive loot rewards) *Greatwyrm Stone *High chance of dragon forging equipment regardless of enhancement level. *Rift Cystals Tactics *Fire is highly effective. Spells like High Comestion and High Bolide can inflict large amounts of damage. Multiple Explosive Rivets placed on the heart work miracles as well. The Mystic Knight's Stone Forest/Stone Jungle skill is also a very effective because it is fire based and does a great deal of damage even with weaker tier weapons. *Fighting from a distance with attacks like Great Cannon or Fivefold Flurry/Tenfold Flurry using Blast Arrows is recommended to do much damage from relative safety. *The Cursed Dragon's biting assault (three bites) reaches out to anyone who tries to run from it. Rushing towards the creature after the first bite makes it easier to avoid the remaining attacks and manage some hits to the chest as well. *Since it is bigger than other Dragons, it is also easier to grab its chest by standing in front of the chest and jumping to grab it. Grabbing a hold of its chest and attacking the crystal heart with quick attacks like Hundred Kisses or Thousand Kisses with Heaven's Key can deal massive damage. Though, because Cursed Dragons tend to be hard to hold on to it may be necessary to carry stamina restoratives or to equip Adhesion augment. *When this dragon stands on its hind legs for a roar attack, there is a large window of opportunity to climb its chest and hit the heart crystal directly with melee attacks. *While the cursed dragon is hovering, using spells or arrows to attack the head and then immediately attacking the crystal heart afterwards is a good way of grounding it quickly. *Also this particular dragon can be "cheesed" by forcing him into the air, and felling him with a high-damage arrow shot, ending the combo with a few shots to the heart. This process is tedious but will wear down the dragon for those who have difficulty with his standard attack patterns. *A Magick Archer's Explosive Volley will be able to tear this thing apart in a few minutes. *A Magick Archer's Hunter Bolt can deal considerable damage to the Cursed Dragon itself without even hitting the heart as well as staggering him. *Unlike most of it's draconic brethren, the Cursed Dragon almost exclusively uses brute force instead of magic, preferring its bite attacks over its breath attacks. This makes it vulnerable to the Assassin's Masterful Kill skill, since almost all its attacks are physical in nature. This skill can knock down the beast when used against its head during its bite attacks. *Fighters, Assassins and Mystic Knights can attack from close to Cursed Dragon's heart crystal making it difficult for the creature to retaliate. The Cursed Dragon's only effective attack at this point is trying to grab its attacker or performing a spin attack or biting assaults which can all be easily blocked or dodged. Notes *When encountered as a dungeon boss with the Dark Bishop it is severely downgraded, with the actual boss being the Dark Bishop. The cursed dragon will have a rather small bar above its back like a normal foe and will have no glowing heart crystal. *Memorize the spot where the Cursed Dragon appear at each locations because when the screen goes black he spawn from mid-air and fall which can be sufficient to kill a low level or badly equiped Arisen simply by crushing him. Dragonforging with The Cursed Dragon *Cursed Dragons are capable of Dragon forging equipped armors and weapons from +0. (From some players experience, it dragonforged a +3 Darkening Storm AND a +0 Coat of Shadow.) *As with other dragonkin (drakes, wyrms and wyverns) the chance of successfully Dragonforging increases with enhanced equipment. *It is highly advised to farm the Cursed Dragon at the '''Duskmoon Tower or Midnight Helix. '''Simply clear these areas and use Rancid Bait Meat. **This has a high chance of spawning the Cursed Dragon which likewise has a high chance of dragon-forging items. **If the player is fast enough, the Rancid Bait Meat can last long enough for multiple Dragons, possibly 4 or even more Dragons. *Post Daimon a Cursed Dragon is likely to appear in the Tower of Treasons Repaid when Banshees are present and can be farmed conveniently using the method described above. *Equipment that has been purified from Lv.3 Bitterblack items have a very high chance of being dragonforged. Gallery 10056620130313_164011_9_big.jpg 181404_385096508269858_952774540_n.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Necrophages Category:Undead Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Verify